


To the brave

by Joyce_QAQ



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyce_QAQ/pseuds/Joyce_QAQ
Summary: BEelzebub Asmodeus/Legendary mage ErichSub line 1:black dragon Rafael / Dragon Knight Quentin.Sub line 2: black mage Xipe / Demom Willis.Sub line 3: black wizard Exxon/ harpy Gavin.Sub line 4: Pope sanctuary III x Empire emperor Louis fiftee.





	To the brave

The mage fell asleep on the ground.

 

He was shrunk in the corner, and his cyan robe was cleaned up, but still stained with some stains, the edges were washed and crumpled, and almost no runes embroidered on it.

 

He lost the ability to cast spells, leaving only a body washed by the spring water of life. He couldn't die, nor could he be alive.

 

But no one cares.

 

The survivors of the survivor's town said that he had brought the original sin. This is a word of mouth. Everyone, the indigenous people of the town, the foreign adventurers, and even the children of the babble learn countless kinds from the parents. The means to make him atone.

 

The mage has gone through the streets and gang rape, or was thrown into the estrus beast in the eyes of the public. The lips that he can spit out fine spells have been shackled all the time, so that the men passing by him spit on him with semen and urine. The fingers that can cast the curse of the landslide are tightly bound by the handcuffs, and even the slightest movements can trigger punitive currents.

 

——This is a paladin who was tempted by the demon king before the decisive battle to attack him. He had to tear his own spiritual sea and pierce the final strength into the heart of the devil.

 

Because the spirit sea was out of control, the overflowing forces destroyed all the towns nearby, and later people rebuilt their homes on the ruins and named them the survivor town.

 

The mage only slept for half an hour and was awakened by a new toy.

 

He covered his eyes with his arms tired and tolerant. If you are lucky, they don't want to toss him too much, he can sleep for a while.

 

The thing touched his thigh under his robes, curiously sticking out a few branches in every hole that could be drilled, hot and sticky.

 

The mage was tired of recognizing what it was.

 

Time has passed for a long time, hatred has been replaced by a new happy life, only he was forgotten in that era.

 

He is a mage, a bloody warrior.

 

The mage trembled and thought.

 

I am a mage, a bloody warrior. I have fought to defend my homeland. I am alive, I can fight to death.

 

He opened his eyes and looked for a former enemy.

 

The resurrected demon - his deadly enemy, he looks very good.

 

The tentacle was inserted into his ass, and the wizard's throat overflowed with a vague groan. He staggered and stood up, reaching out to the demon.

 

The devil's gaze stayed on his red and swollen caster for a while, frowning his eyebrows.

 

The mage gathered at the fingertips.

 

He is the best electric master, and has not been one in the past.

 

The devil's hair was spurted by the overflowing static electricity, and it looked unkempt, but he didn't care. He opened his hand and grasped the mage's fingertips, easily dispelling the power still in the savings, and by the way pulled the mage Into his own arms.

 

The mage snorted, and the bleeding between the lips was opened by the mouth. His pupils were enlarged, and the split sea in two spirits became lightning and thunder from the solidified state. The violent force rushed out of the gap, his headache. It’s like blasting.

 

The mage's jaw was held by the devil's shoulder, and he saw the town in the night and the army of the devil.

 

The demon king's palm was cut on the neck of the mage and let him faint. The tentacles inserted into the mage's body secrete a lot of liquids for sedativeness. These are the most precious treasures of the demon treasure, even if they are the masters of the peak period. Can you get a drop.

 

The mage snorted again, but this time his brow stretched out.

 

The devil took the mage to his army, and his look was very serious. His army shivered in his imposing manner and screamed at the mighty commander.

 

"Give me peace," said the devil, gnashing his teeth. "I swallowed you after awakening."


End file.
